Diamond Rose
Diamond Rose is a female Pegasus pony who appears in the IDW comics. She has a light gray coat, pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a brilliant-cut gemstone. She first appeared in merchandise. In some merchandise, she shares the same design as Fluttershy and "Parula" and the same mane style as "Crescendo" and Issue 22 Unnamed Mare - Lightning Bolt.__TOC__ Depiction in comics Diamond Rose appears throughout the story neigh anything... She is shown to be one of Princess Cadance's friends during their time at Canterlot Academy. She, along with Lemony Gems, is also shown to be hopelessly infatuated with Buck Withers, the captain of the Academy polo team. Toward the end of Issue #11, when Buck asks Cadance to the Fall Formal Gala, Diamond Rose and Lemony Gems say yes for her, and Diamond Rose remarks how lucky Cadance is. In , she appears on cover A with her eyes closed in a Canterlot Academy hallway with Princess Cadance, Lemony Gems, Buck Withers, Shining Armor, Sprinkle Medley, and Cherry Berry, and also appears in the issue's story neigh anything Part 2: presentable in periwinkle, during which she is referred to by name. Like in the prior issue, she and Lemony Gems express how lucky Cadance is to be going to the Fall Formal Gala with Buck Withers. When Cadance tells them she'd rather go to the Gala with Shining Armor, they agree to help her win his heart, if only because it means Buck will be available. Other depictions Diamond Rose is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her bio states "One of Princess Cadance's closest school friends, Diamond Rose had...a bit of a thing for Buck Withers back in the day. Being a teenager is confusing sometimes!" Merchandise A brushable toy of Diamond Rose, first officially shown on the Hasbro Corporate Social Responsibility website, is bundled with a suitcase, a swan figure, a pair of tickets, a sticker sheet, and in some releases the MiniDVD Applebuck Season as part of the sixth wave of Playful Ponies. The English-only monolingual version of this release's packaging states that Diamond Rose "loves to get special gifts for each of her friends when she goes on vacation!" and "brings her suitcase on a trip!" There is a multilingual version. A mini-figure toy and collector card of Diamond Rose, with the same design as Rainbow Dash, are included together as number 14 of 24 in the fifth wave of mystery packs, the first two regional versions of which were initially released in 2012. The multilingual version of the card states that Diamond Rose "sparkles with fun!" then restates this description once in each of the other twelve languages. The English-only monolingual version of the card states that Diamond Rose "loves to give gifts to her friends!" A second brushable toy of Diamond Rose, with Glimmer Wings, is bundled with a brushable toy of Pinkie Pie and a comb as a Target-exclusive part of the Crystal Empire line. According to the English-only monolingual packaging of this release, "PINKIE PIE loves when her hair sparkles like crystals! Her friend DIAMOND ROSE has beautiful wings that sparkle too!" Quotes :Princess Cadance: Look at it this way... With Buck back on the market, one of you can have him. :Lemony Gems: ...Shining Armor it is! :Diamond Rose: We'll do everything we can to get you two together! :— ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #12 page 9 Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Diamond Cutter, Diamond Mint, Diamond Tiara, Duchess Diamond Waves, Diamond Dogs, Double Diamond, Rough Diamond, 'Black Diamond', Rose, Apple Rose, Inky Rose, Rosewater the Cheerful, Rose Water, and Ritzy Rose. References es:Diamond Rose ru:Даймонд Роуз Category:Background characters Category:Canterlot Academy students